


octopus

by perdue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdue/pseuds/perdue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was scared. It was scared and you killed it. Gen OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	octopus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> here is another wordfic requested by phrenotobe, the word being "octopus." i think this might be the first gen fic i've ever written!

At four and a half sweeps old, sometimes Feferi grew frightened by the thought of her imperial destiny. The responsibilities to be bestowed upon her by Her Imperious Condescension indeed seemed overwhelming for a young troll, and Feferi's royal blood had yet to inspire in her the tyrannical urges required of the Empress of Alternia.

Sometimes, when the thought of what she must become sent her into a fit of excitement, she would swim away from her palace hive to a quiet, hidden place in a forest of seaweed. A hidden, beautiful place where the seaweed was low, algae covering every surface in a graceful, green glow. Cnidaria floated high above the bottom, casting the light that came down from beyond the water's surface into brilliant shafts and broken fragments, almost like a chandelier. Shoals of minnows swam overhead, clownfish popping in and out of anemones. Feferi liked to lie there, to be surrounded by innocent life, to feel one with the beings that shared her ocean home.

Today was just one of those days.

Her hive was too big and lonely, so she left. She swam away with tears in her eyes that couldn't be distinguished from the sea water surrounding her.

But when she was about to disappear into the seaweed forest, a voice called out and stopped her in her place.

"Fef, wwait!"

Eridan swam to her slowly as he was unused to being under water and was dragging his large, ridiculous harpoon behind him, but finally he reached her, panting lightly. "Hey Fef, wwhere are you goin?"

She wiped at her eyes, as useless a gesture as it was, and avoided his stare. "I'm going somew)(ere S-ECR-ET!" Without waiting for him to respond, she flounced off into the seaweed, hoping he wouldn't follow, and naturally feeling disappointed when he did.

"Fef! Come on Fef, wwait for me. Can't I see the secret place too?"

"I don't want you to! It's MY S-ECR-ET and you will just ruin it!"

She swam a little faster and Eridan had to struggle to keep her in sight. "Fef, the seawweed could be dangerous, just let me go wwith you!"

"NO-"

But suddenly Feferi shrieked when she ran into a large, bulbous mass. It stirred and after a couple moments was moving, one giant tentacle grasping her and pulling her closer to it. Suddenly they were enshrouded in a cloud of black ink.

"Holy shit, Fef!"

In a matter of seconds, the blinding blue light of Eridan's laser harpoon seared through the darkness of the seaweed forest. But it was gone as soon as it had come, leaving the forest darker than it had been, as if black thunder clouds had rolled in with the promise of a tempest. The body of the giant octopus was reduced to nothing more than charred remains of flesh scattering the ocean floor.

"Fef, Fef are you okay?"

Eridan swam towards where she had been caught by the octopus, and stopped short at the sight of her still in the grasp of the tentacle's remains. She hadn't answered him when he called out to her and wouldn't acknowledge him now that he was floating in front of her. Not until he touched her shoulder with a murmured, "What is it?" did she look up, eyes darkened to the point that her entire visage emanated a powerful feeling of misery and anger.

"It was scared," she whispered. "It was scared, and you killed it."


End file.
